Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug , Cat Noir & frog ninja
by KamenriderSentaiYuGiOh
Summary: No summary yet - but inside will tell you why I have not updated my stories


**Hey guys and girls out there sorry for not updating my stories you see I'm in ohio helping my grandma after she had to do surgery for four things so and she can't left anything heavy that is 5 pounds or more for 6 weeks, and the fact I forgot my laptop like idiot, back home so I can't update my stories nor do I the willpower to do it on my phone due the fact that I'm actually getting frustrated just typing this.**

 **Also this pokemon x Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir x naruto crossover**

 **And how this well work is that naruto and Naruto other characters are experimented on by danzo and orochimaru and are become super weapons but naruto and some other escape from the island lad and naruto found his way to France. Where he helps ladybug and cat noir akumas. Also there's no shinobi world in this story**

 **So yeah naruto is going be greninja in this story and sasuke is gonna be a shiny charizard, greninja well have his ash greninja form and charzard well have his mega forms why? Because to me that would awesome fight to me and so yeah sasuke is also bad guy why because it just feels right to me to have sasuke be on the opposite team against naruto.**

 **Also the ones that left with naruto are down below also you won't see them right away in the because they scattered after escaping the island**

 **Hinata hyuga the Mienfoo**

 **Tenten the Honedge**

 **Sakura haruno the Igglybuff**

 **Shikamaru nara the Abra**

 **Neji hyuga the riolu**

 **Gaara the Hippowdon**

 **(Female) haku yuki the Froslass**

 **Rock Lee the Hitmonlee**

 **Ino Yama** **naka the** **Roserade**

 **Chjio akimichi the munchlax**

 **Kiba inuzuka the (dusk form) lycanroc**

 **Shino aburame the heracross**

 **Also naruto going be 6 or 7 years old, the other naruto characters don't have that young to just Naruto because I want give something a try ok, naruto going be ooc.**

 **marinette and adrien are going 17 Also their classmates are well.**

 **And naruto was going to be zeraora at but I decided to against it since, greninja there were similar things about naruto and greninja that works and Naruto is going to start as Froakie** **and as time go on he well** **evolve into frogadier then into Greninja with the battle bond.**

 **Also Marinette and Adrien will be calling naruto, froakie/** **frogadier/ greninja** **when he's in those forms**

 **This is taking place in season 1**

 **Also chole bashing not too much just when she deserves**

 **pokemon x Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir x naruto I do not owned **

**Chapter 1**

" what has happened here answer me NOW!" yelled an old man,with a walking cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged ,has an x-shaped scar on his chin,his name is danzo shimura ,He wore a white shirt, with a dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder.

And let's just he's not to happy right now

Why you ask?, well you see his lab to make 'super weapons' is completely destroyed.

And yes, he's one of those to make super weapons why? because he wants rule the world with a iron fist, (a/n:yeah that dosen't sounds at cliche at all.)

One the scientist nervously stated" umm, experiment #9 broke out it's cell and destroy our system, that cause the other cells become unlocked of the other experiments in block A ,And they escape. " danzo seething with this information which cause the scientists to step back in fear then says" but the experiment block B are in there in theirs cells."

Danzo still seething said " what of the arceus plates, the Z-crystal and the mega stone what has happened to them!? "

The scientist grew more,more and more afraid

The scientist said "well sir umm nine of the arceus plates and the same with Z-Crystal, as for the mega stones ,13 of them has umm disappear."

Danzo was in rage what he was hearing that he slams his cane on to the ground so hard the cane cracks from the pressure.

"I want everyone to go find the arceus plates, Z-Crystal, and for the mega stones! " Danzo yelled with enough hate and anger that the devil himself would piss himself. " as well hunt down the experiments even if you have use the experiments in B block"

"Yes sir!" The war hawk's minion Said in fear of being deposed of and went to work with haste

"Ku ku ku my my, old man you ssseem stresss" said a Male hiss voice

" and you should know why orochimaru or have you become more foolish my son"Danzo said to eldest child(a/n yeah I'm making orochimaru danzo's son why just because also take guess on the second child and if it right take a cyber cookie)

"Of course not father" orochimaru Said ,Orochimaru's most striking characteristic is his snake-like appearance: he has very pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth. He also has pronounced cheekbones and straight waist-length black hair with some locks covering and framing his face , He is seen wearing white kimono"but I figured that you might feel better after a little jest" orochimaru said with nasty smirk

"You'll be wrong" the father said emotionless knowing that his son is rallying him up for his enjoyment"I will find those experiments and I well teach them to not disobey me again and I want to take the lead of this mission orochimaru!"

"Of course father" said the son

'My things are getting interesting' the snake thought with a sly smile' this could be very fun'

 **2 weeks later in Paris, France**

A light blue and white blur went by a outside fruit stand the owner look up from his newspaper and looks around and saw nothing, shrugged and went back to his paper.

Following the blur up to a roof top the blur stops and we can see it's a quadruped, frog-like creature. It has light blue skin, white hands, and a dark blue stripe from the center of its oval head to its nose. Its eyes, which have yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils, protrude vertically from its head due to their size. It as alarge mane of bubbles from its chest and back and has two small bubbles on its nose.

With a poof of smoke the frog-like creature was gone, in its place was 6 year-old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing tron white shirt with a red swirl on the front and back of it and had front green shorts

This is experiment #9 but his real name is naruto Uzumaki

In his hands was a big Apple that he stol- I mean borrowed from the fruit stand he went by.

As about to eat the apple a black arrow went by him and hit male civilian with flowers in his hands on the sidewalk but the thing is the arrow didn't even seem to hurt the guy but his lips turn black and then starts destroying the flower.

" no friendship or love will be unscathed by my fury" our blonde hero hear this and turn to the source and see a guy in a red and a black costume with wings, an open-heart bow, arrows shaped like roses, and the insignia of a broken heart across his chest. A brooch remains on the strap holding the quiver of arrows in place. In the air, shooting arrows at people left and right, then went fly towards into the city shooting more people.

The young blonde frown and puts his apple down and tranform back into his frog-like form and starts chasing the flying archer down.

If their one thing he hates more than anything in the world, it is messing with people lives.

Besides he has promise to keep and Naruto always keeps his promises...as along as it's not about giving up ramen.

 **[30 minutes later]**

Naruto is Running(or is it hopping) on top of roof still in frog-like form looking for the winged archer before landing his sights on the said villain


End file.
